


Superhero Tales: Zenith Woman

by J_A_Phillips



Series: J.A. Phillips' Starverse [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Superhero, Alien Woman - Freeform, Damsels in Distress, Dudes in Distress, Gen, Hostage Situations, Modeling, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Species, Robot Sidekick, Superheroes, Supermodel - Freeform, Wings, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: A one-shot about one of my original superheroes. A modeling session at a car dealership goes wrong when a group of thugs hold the models hostage. Unfortunately for them, they didn't realize there was more to one model than met the eye.





	Superhero Tales: Zenith Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here, other than I decided to go ahead and do a quick one-shot for the benefit of those who haven't read some of the smuttier stories I've written with the character.

"Okay, ladies, show me them pearly whites!" the photographer called, looking through his lens at the dozen or so beautiful women in bikinis standing across the room from him.

It was a warm summer's day in New Simone, and a popular car dealership was having a new sale. So, to help promote it, they were having models pose on their store's floor for photographers, to be used to help advertise. A bit cheesy a tactic, but still, it generally worked for the company. There were even male models on the other side of the store having photos taken of them. After all, women and gay men drive, too.

"Okay, Vicky, how about posing on top of the red one?" the photographer suggested.

The redheaded glamazon in the blue bikini nodded, carefully sitting on the edge with her legs folded. "You mean like this?"

The photographer took a few shots before thinking it over a bit. "Hmm... How about laying back on the hood and facing me?"

Vicky Wendel rolled her eyes a bit, but did so with a smile. Laying back, with her long, crimson locks running across the hood, and her arms bent back, she looked straight at the camera, her cerulean blue eyes staring seductively into the lens. The photographer couldn't help but whistle a little as he took several shots, and Vicky had to fight the urge to giggle at how silly he looked.

"Alrighty, Tiffany, let's try you on...the blue one!" the photographer instructed.

Just as Vicky was sitting back up, there was a rather distinct series of sounds that came from the front of the store: That of gunfire and screams. Looking to the front, the redhead found herself staring at the terrifying sight of at least half a dozen men, each armed with guns, wearing white, face-hugging hockey masks, and carrying large bags slung over their shoulders. Lying at their feet was a man wearing one of the store's uniforms, bleeding from a bullet wound to the shoulder.

Within seconds, the models went into screaming hysterics. Some tried to make a break for the side doors, only to find warning shots fired into the glass just a few feet away from them. Two of the armed thugs led all of the models in the store to a corner of the room, huddled against the wall. Vicky complied with the men's orders, but kept a careful ear as to what the apparent leader of the group, whose mask had red stripes painted onto it, was saying to the store manager.

"-don't care what colour it is, but I want a car big enough for my boys here, and that can get us to the border!" the man yelled.

Vicky's eyes narrowed slightly, though she kept up the front of being as terrified as the other models being held at gunpoint. Taking a glance at the thug closest to her, she couldn't help but notice his large sack was unzipped slightly. She could just make out what looked to be wads of dollar bills inside. She then looked across the room at a pair of the crooks apparently arguing with each other, and focused her ears on them.

"-is freaking stupid!" one man spat. "There's no way we're getting out of here before the cops show up!"

"We wouldn't BE in this situation if your boyfriend had shown up with the van!" the second man retorted. "He was supposed to be at the bank AT 5! Not 5 after 5, not 5 to 5, **AT 5!**"

So, that's what's going on, Vicky thought to herself. Unbeknownst to the men holding her and the other models up with their guns, Vicky began to reach out with her mind, using an ability very much beyond the mental capacity of the average human being to seek out a specific individual far away, residing in her VERY private home of a crashed, concealed, hexagon-shaped spacecraft.

[ZUUTS, we have a situation at the photo shoot,] Vicky called out telepathically. [It seems a botched attempt to steal from a local bank has led some men to come seeking an escape car.]

[I am already aware of the situation,] a rather robotic-sounding voice replied on the same telepathic wavelength. [Can you get out of the building?]

[No, I'm with the other models,] Vicky replied, taking a quick scan of the men and women shaking in terror around her. [These thugs have weapons, and have already shot one of the men working here. If I try to resist, someone could be killed.]

[I am already en route,] ZUUTS explained. [However, I believe any attempt to create a distraction may cause a similar outcome.]

Vicky looked around the building, considering her options. Because the walls were lined with large windows, and it was the middle of the day, hacking the lights to turn them off wouldn't make much of a difference. There were steel doors above each of the windows that could be slid down and locked, but that would take too much time to truly catch the thugs off-guard. There didn't seem to be any means of creating an effective distraction that would let her escape view. At least, not until the situation changed. Luckily for her, change was about to arrive.

[The police are approaching the building,] ZUUTS reported, just as the sound of sirens could be heard. [If I understand their procedures, they may attempt to block off the building's entrances and exits to prevent escape, while they wait for a negotiator.]

Considering this, Vicky looked back to the thugs near the front of the store, focusing her ears to listen to their conversation. As they huddled up, she heard them discuss their options. It didn't take long for their leader to instruct one of the other men to take a hostage upstairs to one of the windows, to "show what'll happen if they try to stop us from leaving". Realizing what that likely meant, she watched as the crook being instructed to do this headed straight for the models, his gun trained on a blonde girl who was screaming in horror.

"Wait!" Vicky cried, slowly standing up. "Don't hurt her! Please, take me instead! Just promise me you won't hurt her!"

[ZUUTS, I'm going upstairs with a crook,] Vicky called out to her friend. [Where are you?]

[Approaching,] ZUUTS replied. [I will be ready.]

The crook thought it over for a moment before nodding in agreement, motioning with his gun for Vicky to turn around and start heading for a nearby staircase upstairs. Gulping hard, she did as instructed, giving the other models a reassuring nod despite their terrified expressions. Vicky slowly made her way for the stairs, feeling the barrel of the man's gun against her back...or rather, what he THOUGHT was her bare back. He wasn't aware that, just between the gun and her back, a very thin, invisible, and powerful barrier was erected. It wouldn't stop the bullet completely, but it would cushion the blow considerably.

[I am nearly in position,] ZUUTS informed the redhead as she and the crook were ascending the staircase. [I may need a few seconds.]

Vicky sighed inwardly before addressing the thug. "L-Listen, you don't have to do this."

"Losin' yer nerve, 'Wendy'?" the thug asked, smirking a little. "You were so brave down there!"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Vicky explained, slowing their ascent slightly. "You can talk to your leader. Convince him to-"

"Lady, SHUT UP and keep walkin', or I swear...!" the crook yelled, cocking his gun.

Vicky's shoulders slumped slightly, continuing up to the top of the stairs. "Alright... To be honest, I didn't think you would, but... I wanted to at least give you the chance."

The man growled a little as they exited the stairs and reached the second floor. "Look, you dumb b-"

The man didn't get a chance to finish before getting blasted with an electrical surge, knocking him out cold. He fell to the floor, Vicky wrenching the gun from his hand before he could accidentally pull the trigger. Looking it over, she managed to safely uncock and unload the weapon, the bullets falling to the floor. She then looked to her side at the one who had shocked her captor: A triangular-shaped, red, blue, and grey droid, hovering in midair.

[Greetings, Vyxwyndul,] ZUUTS said as a beam of light ran up and down the redhead's body, whom was removing her cerulean contact lens to uncover her violet-blue eyes. [I see that you have managed to keep anyone else from being hurt.]

"Somehow," Vicky, or Vyxwyndul, replied, all the while the light scrubbed the skin dye off her body, revealing her natural, red-orange tone. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you even doing here? It's not very often you come out on the field without being called for first."

[The transport system is down for maintenance,] ZUUTS explained, part of his body opening to reveal a red, white, and blue costume with a Z on the chest in a hidden compartment. [I thought you might require a more personal delivery.]

Vyx smiled and nodded, slipping off her bikini before taking the costume. She quickly put it on piece by piece, the bodysuit and cape going on first before she slid her gloves and boots on, clicking her belt on around her waist, and lastly placing a black headband, the symbol of her world's peacekeepers, on her head. Vicky Wendel was now gone. Standing in her place was the red, white, and blue-clad peacekeeper from another planet that the people of New Simone had accepted as one of their own: Vyxwyndul of Oondtryxaa, also known as Zenith Woman.

"Alright, we still have a problem, though," Vyx pointed out. "There are five men down there with guns. Even at our fastest, I don't think we can disable them all before an innocent person gets hurt."

[Perhaps the police will be able to talk them down?] ZUUTS suggested, getting an unentertained look from ZW. [...Or we could split them up and disable them individually.]

"Now that sounds MUCH better," Zenith Woman replied. "There are two with the models, and three near the front of the store, each with guns trained on hostages."

[The models are too large a group for me to protect on my own,] ZUUTS admitted.

"Then I'll protect them," ZW volunteered. "You go for the other three."

[I concur,] ZUUTS responded before hovering away.

Vyx quickly took up her position in the room, just above where the models were on the floor below. ZUUTS did the same as she gave him a quick nod. Simultaneously, the two burst down through the floor, landing atop one of the armed men. They were faster than the thugs, for certain, but said men were quick to react nonetheless. The remaining criminal near the models immediately grabbed his rifle slung over his shoulder and started to swing it towards the hostages.

Seeing the models in danger, the alien peacekeeper rushed in front of them, extending her telekinetic field just as the bullets started flying. The man steadily swept his gun across the front of the group of models, finally stopping as he reached the end. To his astonishment, though, every last bullet was now laying harmlessly on the floor, and Zenith Woman was standing directly in front of where he'd stopped firing, having sped through to stop every single shot. Before he could try his luck with a second sweep, however, he found himself shoulder tackled to the floor, his gun skidding away as he lost consciousness.

Looking to the front, ZW quickly observed that two of the three men were down, ZUUTS having stunned the second with a taser blast. The third, however, the group's leader, was standing behind a hostage: One of the male models. The muscular blond looked more than capable of pummeling the crook, were it not for the gun. Seeing this, Vyx got an idea, taking in a sharp breath as the leader of the criminals kept his attention on her robotic friend. Waiting for just the right opportunity, she spat out a narrow, precise blast of air across the room, knocking the gun from the thug's hand. Once he was disarmed, the model had no issue whatsoever with socking him right in the face, knocking him out before he even hit the floor.

With a sigh of relief, Vyxwyndul turned back to face the models. "Is everyone alright?"

Several of the women present were sobbing, overcome with emotion over what had just transpired. Unable to do nothing, Zenith Woman went over and, one by one, hugged each and every one of the models, whispering reassurance that the nightmare was over. Within moments, the police had entered the building, bewildered by what they'd seen. Once Vyx was done helping the hostages, she dealt with the police, letting them know everything that had happened, as well as informing them that she'd 'found Vicky Wendel being taken upstairs and escorted her to safety'. Luckily, according to ZUUTS, there were no security cameras in the area they'd been in to capture what had really happened.

After the crisis had cooled off, ZW and ZUUTS took their leave, though secretly, they actually touched down on a rooftop a couple of blocks away, Vyx changing back into her previous attire and applying new skin cream. "Thank you, ZUUTS. I don't know what I'd do without you."

[Most likely, you would be unable to cope with the burden of what you do alone, and would have a catastrophic emotional breakdown,] ZUUTS replied, causing Vyxwyndul to stare at him incredulously. [...That was a joke.]

The alien redhead smirked, popping her contacts back into her eyes. "You're terrible, ZUUTS."

[I am programmed to give you assistance, as well as mental and emotional balance,] ZUUTS pointed out as Vyxwyndul turned to take her leave. [It is not my fault that you are, how do they say it on this planet? 'No fun'.]

"Oh, I'm PLENTY fun," ZW responded with a sly smile and a wink before leaping off the roof. "Just not the type YOU'D be interested in!"

ZUUTS likewise turned and flew off. [...My charge... What HAVE I done to deserve you?]

* * *

Not long after, the events that had transpired at the car dealership were being broadcast to televisions across the country. Even one small cabin in an isolated part of the country was showing the events on its television. And as it did, the person viewing it, a single woman with blue skin, brown hair, and large, leathery wings, found herself immediately gravitating to the image of Zenith Woman. And while she was at first over the moon at the idea of another alien being on Earth, one she might even be able to talk to, taking note of how beautiful the redhead was instead led her to make a promise to herself.  
  
"...I am going to tap that someday," Alpha whispered, her eye twitching.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let's talk a little bit about Zenith Woman. Born Vyxwyndul of Oondtryxaa, she's a member of an all-female alien race of peacekeepers. She found herself marooned on Earth by accident and chose to take on the garb and role of a superhero in order better fit in on Earth with her powers. Her people have the ability to project telekinetic fields which allow them to lessen the opposing force of heavy objects or attacks, increase their own force, fly at supersonic speeds, and can even extend fields around anything they touch, thus allowing them to lift a large object without it coming apart around them. They can also survive environments with no oxygen for up to 10 minutes, which, when coupled with their fields, allows them to survive the vacuum of space temporarily. Zenith Woman also possesses the ability to inhale a vast amount of air before releasing it with enough force to shatter the sound barrier. However, using this ability leaves her body in a weakened state and thus unable to generate a stable telekinetic field. At maximum capacity, she will be left with the physical parameters of an average young woman for approximately one hour, meaning she has to be careful about when she uses it. Finally, while her telekinetic fields are powerful, they are not invincible, and they also require a lot of focus to keep up under increased pressure. The less focused or more exhausted she is, the weaker her fields will become, leaving her vulnerable.
> 
> And as for Alpha, the blue-skinned winged alien...well, you'll be meeting her in Starverse After Dark pretty soon. ;)


End file.
